Veanatis, l'amour avant tout
by Liebel
Summary: L'amour de sa vie est proche d'elle, elle le sait, elle le sent. Mais pourquoi se détester ! Elle veut juste aimer et être aimé. (présentation personnage SWTOR)


Un champ de mort se dressait devant elle. Un soupir passa ses lèvres. C'était tellement ennuyeux, tous était tellement ennuyeux. Tout à part [i]elle[/i]. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Elle ne daigna même pas regarder cette personne, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule et regarde, ils sont tous mort.

\- Je ne suis pas venu t'aider. J'ai moi-aussi une mission."

Elle le/la regarda en biais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange, surtout pas après un combat décevant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, tuer encore plus.

Il/Elle/Prénom s'avança vers elle, agacé/e du ton que prenait la jeune femme. Il/Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier plié.

"Ce sont les informations que tu m'as demandé. Ca a été plus facile que prévu, elle veut particip-"

Il/Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le papier ne question lui fut arracher des mains. Veanatis l'observa avec attentions, imprimant toutes les informations dans son cerveau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tendit que sans décrocher les notations des yeux, elle prit une liasse de crédit pour la donner à son/sa vis-à-vis.

"Dégage maintenant."

L'autre soupira, se disant qu'elle était irrécupérable lorsqu'il s'agissait de [i]cette personne[/i]. Il/Elle s'éclipsa en laissant la jeune femme seule avec les fantômes de son passé. Il/Elle n'en avait que faire après tout, temps que sa récompense était au rendez-vous.

Veanatis brûla ensuite le papier. Un note en fin de page l'avait énervée. Celle-ci disait "N'a pas cherché à retrouver sa famille". Evidemment qu'[i]elle[/i] avait cherché sa famille, évidemment qu'[i]elle[/i] l'avait cherché. Elles étaient sœurs, inséparables, unies envers et contre tous. La colère monta encore plus en elle lorsqu'elle repensa à son enfance heureuse auprès de sa famille bien-aimée.

Sa mère avait toujours été là pour elle, l'éduquant à la perfection. Elle lui disait qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Un jour même, elle lui avait dit les mots de son père disparu : "Cet enfant sera forte, elle accomplira de grandes choses, sera une grande sith." Elle se disait alors que ça devait être vrai, qu'elle était spéciale, donc que tout le monde devait la considérer comme tel. Malheureusement, une personne ne la considérait pas comme tel, et non des moindre. Sa sœur, son amour, sa moitié, sa vie. Elles avaient toujours été différentes en se ressemblant parfaitement. Stevin était une perturbatrice dès le berceau, ne faisant pas ses nuits, pleurant tous le temps, ne supportant pas à la fois les bras, le monde et d'être toute seule. Marnaten avait voulu la tué pour ça. Tandis que Veanis avait toujours été un ange, souriant et rigolant à chaque personne qui s'approchait. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit d'après ce que sa mère lui avait raconté. Et Veanis était au dessus. Alors pourquoi sa sœur ne s'intéressait pas à elle comme les autres ? Pourquoi elle accordait tout son amour à Natao ? Elle aussi voulait être aimé de sa sœur. Elle ne se plaignait cependant pas, elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle faisait peur à sa jumelle car celle-ci baissait les yeux lorsqu'elles se croissaient dans la maison.

Heureusement, un événement vint tout chambouler dans sa vie. Elle était à l'étude avec sa mère, assit sur une chaise et écoutant ce qu'elle lui disait sur les divers planètes et les monstres ou ressources y existant, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les lèvres de Marnaten laissèrent échapper un soupir lourd de sens. Elle alla ouvrir, mécontente qu'on la dérange lors de l'éducation de sa fille. Une ombre noir s'abattit sur elle, entrant dans la maison en la faisant reculer. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu et c'est lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur anormale au niveau de son ventre, puis ses forces l'abandonnées que Marnaten compris que "papa était rentré".

Veanatis regarda la scène horrifié. sa mère s'écroula au sol. Elle se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant près du corps inerte et le secouant. Des sanglots commencèrent à agiter les épaules de la petite fille alors qu'elle appelait sa mère. Soudain, une douleur vive au niveau de la tête. Elle comprit alors que cet homme la tirait vers le haut par les cheveux.

"Si faible. Marnaten est vraiment une bonne à rien, même pas capable d'élever une gosse convenablement"

Il avait les yeux rouges, le visage grave et à faire peur. Veanatis ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation, elle se débattit autant qu'elle put jusqu'à recevoir un coup qui lui fit cracher du sang. L'homme l'emmena alors dans son speeder, lui disant qu'elle mourrait si elle bougeait. Elle lui obéit. elle se mit en position fœtal, es mains sur la tête et fermant les yeux. Tout ceci avait des allures de cauchemars pour elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement était passé mais lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement, elle osa rouvrir les yeux. Il démarra et l'emmena elle ne savait où.


End file.
